Self Acclaimed King
by flamesflyer
Summary: Galbatorix's story. His life before and during his Kingship. It was a school assignment that I decided to expand on.
1. Diclaimersummary

Here is my disclaimer for **all following** entries. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF ERAGON NOR ELDEST. ALL EVENTS ARE FICTIONAL AND MAY BE A TAD EXAGGERATED. I do own Tronkan, Wyrda (as a person) and Shruikan (as a person) and any other characters not found as I portray them in this story. I own somewhat the plot and only expand and exaggerate the original happenings in the Trilogy. Some of what I have written ARE inaccurate, but these are for plot flow only and what ever idea comes into my head.

I wrote this story for a Writers Craft ISU and decided to post it here to see what people think. The first entry is what I submitted for the ISU so it starts and ends a little strange.

SUMMARY:

This is the story of Galbatorix before he was the self acclaimed King of Alagaësia. This story follows his journey through his life and explores the reasons behind the evil portrayal in the original trilogy. Characters and events may appear out of order; I'll try to keep them to a minimum. This story may not be exactly what the story in the books are, but this is only because it's me telling the story, not Christopher Paolini.


	2. The Start of a New Generation

A shadow fell over Alagaësia when their second child was born. Blessed already with one promising son two years before, Tronkan and Wyrda had high hopes for their new born. Galbatorix was the name they had given him and expected him to show the same characteristics as his older brother, Shruikan. The two brothers grew up inseparable during most of their childhood. Equal in strength and intelligence, both boys strived to achieve they're parents praise. Galbatorix was often overshadowed by his brother's outgoing, adventurous personality, while he was the quiet, imaginative one. The lack of affection did not discourage Galbatorix from trying to stand out. His overactive imagination often lead to elaborate tales and lots of trouble. Shruikan enjoyed Galbatorix's stories and they would spend many hours running through the plains that surrounded Yazuac pretending to be the honoured Riders fighting the dreaded Urgals who attempted to invade their small town. While Shruikan thought of these adventures as only a pastime; Galbatorix secretly wished to one day learn how to be a Rider.

The year Galbatorix turned eleven the elves arrived from Du Weldenvarden. They brought with them an opportunity for the village boys who were between the ages of eight and fifteen. The dragons had blessed the elves with four eggs that year and they were in search for the next generation of Riders. Galbatorix was overwhelmed with the idea that his dreams could actually become real and he lost touch with reality at times. He would fill his head with images of him on a silver dragon. Silver like the stars he watched every night when he was supposed to be sleeping. The arrival of the elves could mean a new life for him. He would be able to get away from Yazuac, a place where he knew he didn't belong. He was meant to be a wanderer, not to stay in one place. Being a Rider didn't just mean finding the recognition he was lacking from his parents, but also a way he could reconnect with his heritage. His mother had been born into the nomad tribes of Alagaësia; leaving only because she fell in love with Galbatorix's father. Being a Rider to Galbatorix went far beyond the glorious façade.

The night before the village boys were brought before the eggs many fathers found themselves at the local tavern boasting how their son would be the ideal candidate for the next Dragon Rider. Galbatorix, who had followed an elf, hid in the shadows of the crowded tavern observing the elf's every move. He hoped to learn as much as he could through observation. The men in the bar talked loudly and argued over whose son the egg would hatch for. The elf that had captured Galbatorix's attention, sat in a trance while eating a bowl of seeds and fruit. The two men arguing near the elf, started to take their frivolous bickering beyond the acceptable boasting. Before the altercation could escalate farther the elf calmly stood over them. "You have two sons, have you not?" he asked one of them. The elf blocked Galbatorix's view so he had to rely on his unusually good hearing to identify the speaker. The noise of the tavern quieted as the elf spoke.

"Uhh, yes," said the man with great difficulty.

"Then why do you not argue for them both?"

"Because." The man seemed annoyed that this elf thought he could question him about his sons.

"Do you not have faith in your other son?"

"Shruikan is older than Galbatorix; therefore he is stronger and more skilled. It's only right that he should be the next Rider."

"Both deserve an equal chance. It's the unlikely ones that may surprise you."

"So you're implying that Galbatorix will be a more likely Rider then Shruikan? Shruikan has two years on Galbatorix. He is stronger and faster, a better choice. Galbatorix is quiet and absent-minded."

"Strength and speed come later," the elf said and turn to walk away. Every eye in the tavern followed the superior being. Pausing at the door the elf turned around. "The dragon choose the rider, no one else could." All eyes returned to Tronkan after the elf left. They were anticipating his next words, but they never came. Galbatorix left his hiding spot and followed the elf's' footstep out the door. He headed home trying to forget his fathers' words. They floated around in his head _older...stronger...faster...better candidate._

The next morning Galbatorix awoke to see Shruikan's face above his. Their fathers' words returned to his head, but he pushed them aside. His father couldn't come between them. As soon as he sat up Shruikan immediately started to question Galbatorix about the eggs they were being presented to that day. Galbatorix answered them without his usual enthusiasm. Tronkan's words still burned in his mind no matter how he tried to ignore them. What if his father was right? Would Shruikan be a better choice? Shruikan noticed his brother's strange behaviour towards the topic of dragons and Riders. His eyes missed that familiar glaze of excitement and fascination. Galbatorix revealed what he had overheard the night before down in the tavern. "That's mental," Shruikan stated. "Yes I'm older then you, but I don't have a better chance. You said yourself that the dragons choose their riders. Everyone in this village has a chance to be chosen, and no one could be chosen. Anyway being a Rider is your thing, not mine. I'm only going to the eggs today because father wants me to." Galbatorix smiled slightly to his brother. "We better go or neither of us will see the eggs." Feeling a little better, Galbatorix followed Shruikan to the village centre, but he still had some doubts because if his fathers'words.

The village centre was crowded with excited boys and overeager parents. The elf Galbatorix had been following the previous day appeared before them. "I am Vrael a Rider Elder, and this is Oromis, another Elder." Vrael gestured to the other elf off to his side. "We have come to seek out new Riders. The dragons have generously allowed us to have four eggs this year. Unfortunately only one has hatched for us so far. Morzan, the eggs please." A small boy brought the remaining three eggs forward. Each looked like a carved stone. They were different colours with white veins running along them in intricate spider web like patterns. Sun glinted off the eggs blinding the crowd with colours of the beautiful bixbite, tanzanite and obsidian stones. Mesmerized by their beauty Galbatorix failed to notice the line forming in front of him until Shruikan pulled him in the line just before himself. Slowly the line started to grow shorter as each child spent a few minutes before the eggs. As his turn approached, Galbatorix started to believe his fathers words. He stood frozen when it was his turn. Shruikan nudge him forward, but Galbatorix pushed him ahead. "Go first," he whispered. Shruikan shook his head.

"If there is going to be a Rider in the family then it's you." With one final shove from Shruikan, Galbatorix stumbled into the open.

All around him people laughed as he ended his unsteady footing by falling to one of his knees his hands landing in the dirt. He nervously glanced around as the villagers laughed and made cruel comments about his 'clumsiness'. Galbatorix shrank to both knees and concentrated on the eggs before him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, all he knew was that inside one of those eggs was his ticket out of Yuzuac. Nothing happened and Galbatoix's hopes started to dwindle. His father was right; he wouldn't be a new Dragon Rider. He looked back at Shruikan with sad eyes, who just shrugged. The villagers were still laughing at this 'little clumsy boy'; their comments Galbatorix tried to block from his head. He turned back to face the eggs, only his eyes did not see them. His mind focused on blocking the villagers' voices. He felt an unusual presence in his mind. The harder he tried to block everything out the greater this presence became. His body started to shake under the strain of blocking his mind from the surroundings. This only caused the villagers' voices to become louder. They had found a new way to torment Galbatorix. The elves had an amused look on their face and they seemed to be more interested in the with the boy's reaction to the crowd then the eggs.

A loud screech caused Galbatorix to turn his head to the sky as if looking for an incoming invader. The screech came again and silenced the villagers. Galbatorix focused on the eggs where the strange noise seemed to be coming from. An other screech caused Galbatorix to back away slowly in fear. He caught himself from moving too far back; he was in front of the entire village; the less bait he gave them, the less he would hear later. Small cracks appeared along the dark egg. The elves quickly concealed Galbatorix and the eggs behind a thick sound proof wall. "They don't need to see this," Oromis explained. "It's not for their eyes." Galbatorix barely noticed the elf had spoken. His eyes were focused on the egg and only that. The hairline crack seemed to stop at the same spot near the top of the egg. A small circle lifted a few millimeters from the egg then dropped back into place. Another ear-piercing screech sounded from the interior of the egg and the top of the egg flew up. The screeching diminished into small squeaks as the head of a dragon, followed by its body, emerged from its shell. Galbatorix saw for the first time his new life. "Touch the hatchling," Vrael ordered. Galbatorix cautiously reached out his hand and placed it on the tiny dragon. An icy hot feeling burned through his hand traveling up his arm and spreading throughout his body. He with drew his hand from the dragon immediately and wished for the antagonizing pain to subside. Galbatorix looked furiously at the elves.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" The elves nodded. Galbatorix went to speak again but the elf spoke first.

"Turn your hand over," commanded Oromis. Galbatorix was hesitant to do as the elf said but ended up obeying anyway. On his palm shimmering white oval burn slowly appeared. The burn lost its shimmering as the pain lessened.

"A gedwëy ignasia, the shining palm, the symbol of a Dragon Rider," Morzan said for the first time that day. "I just got mine too." He showed Galbatorix his palm with an identical burn.

"We shall take you to Vroengard for your training."

Galbatorix left Yuzuac with Vrael, Oromis and Morzan as one of the two new riders that year. They traveled over The Spine mountain range to start their new life.


End file.
